1. Field
The following description relates to a technology that may handle or cancel interference occurring when transmission/reception pairs utilize the same radio resources, and more particularly, to a technology that may enhance a performance of a communication system regardless of an existence of interference.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication system including a plurality of cells where a data transmission rate and communication reliability may be enhanced have been and are being researched. The plurality of cells may include, for example, a cellular base station, a femto base station, a fixed base station or a mobile base station, a relay station, and terminal.
In the plurality of cells, a plurality of base stations may communicate with corresponding terminals using the same radio resource, for example, a frequency, a time, a code resource, and the like, in order to enhance a radio resource efficiency. However, interference may occur in each of terminals when the plurality of base stations uses the same radio resource. Overall throughput of the communication system may decrease due to the interference.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that may maximize or improve a radio resource efficiency and also minimize or reduce a performance deterioration occurring due to interference.